A Very Geeky Christmas Story
by Jane Doe
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Sara is baking a pie. GSR. r/r


Disclaimer: Not mine...never will be. (Maybe in the universe that only exists in my head.) 

Rating: Nothing you wouldn't see on TV! 

Author's Notes: This is a Christmas story about two very intelligent CSIs that takes place on Christmas Eve and in Sara's POV. The pie in question is my favorite pie and exactly how I make it with my mother. I would like to see what you all think so send a review; they are like mini-presents! Enjoy! 

A Very Geeky Christmas Story 

By Jane Doe 

I rolled over on my stomach running a tired hand through my silky hair. No it wasn't silky it was sticky. I opened my eyes to the morning light. It was abnormally bright in my bedroom giving me an almost instant headache. Then I realized I wasn't in my room at all. I was in my living room; on the floor. Despite the throw-rug beneath me, my ribs grounded into my hard wood floor. I winced in pain. Who knew my floor was so hard? I blinked hard. My eyes began to adjust to the light and my surroundings came into focus. The lights on the Christmas tree shone brightly above me and my coffee table, which was normally here where I was laying, was pushed away and sitting at my feet. 

I looked down at my body. The blanket which normally rested on the back of the couch was draped over my naked body; my naked sticky body. I was covered in something sticky, like sugar. It was a blue sugar. I froze. I wasn't the only one under the blanket. 

*************************************** 

"Goodnight Gris. See you Christmas day." I called in his office. He was hunched over a stack of papers and lost in thought like usual. 

He looked up with a smile on his face. "Night Sara." 

I smiled again and walked down the hallway, gave a cheery 'Merry Christmas' to everyone I passed, and then made my way home. I had tomorrow off, which was part of the deal I made with Warrick. I agreed that I would work Christmas day so he could spend it with his grandmother, if he would work Christmas Eve, giving me that day off. Granted I couldn't go home to see mom and dad but I would have time off and a work day with Grissom. 

By the time I got home, I was full of energy. Christmas does that to me. It makes me feel like everything could be right in the world. As a child I always had good Christmases. And despite the old legend that an only child got everything they wanted, I didn't always get what I wanted. That isn't why I loved Christmas though. It never bothered me, I enjoyed just the feeling it gave me. I loved the good feeling you get just being. The cooking, the wrapping, the shopping, the mistletoe, the traditions, the family, the friends, all of it made me feel all warm and fuzzy. I haven't spent a Christmas with anyone to kiss under the mistletoe but that didn't matter. I would worry about that when the holiday blues kicked in. After the hype left, that's when I began to realize I was all alone. It usually happened around New Year. Well I still had work; work had Grissom; Grissom 'was with' me at work; so I therefore had Grissom. 

"Keep telling yourself that Sara." I said aloud and laughed at the thought. I went to the kitchen to grab something to eat. "Not much to eat." I said to myself. "I think it's time to go shopping." I grabbed my keys, my coat, and headed out the door. After all, I had to cook my famous pie for Christmas. It wouldn't be Christmas without it. 

I scanned the fresh produce aisle completely intent on finding fresh blueberries for my pie filling. This was the fifth store I came to in search of them. I realize that they aren't really in season but if it came down to it I would buy the canned blueberry pie filling. It was tradition to have that pie filling and I wasn't about to mess with tradition. 

"Sara?" 

I turned sharply. Gil Grissom stood before me still in his work clothes. "Hey Grissom." I smiled. "What brings you here?" 

He raised that eyebrow of his. "Actually I think I should be asking you that. It's my neck of the woods Sara. You're far from home, not me." 

I blushed. "You caught me. I have been to four stores in search of fresh blueberries for my pie filling. Do you know that it was sold out at every store?" 

He laughed at my tone. "You came all the way out here so you can make pie filling?" 

"Fresh blueberry pie filling." I corrected. 

"I thought you didn't cook?" 

I have never seen him so relaxed before. He was actually participating in light banter. It was...refreshing. "I don't. You bake a pie Gris, you don't cook it." 

He shook his head. "Ah I see." 

I pushed my buggy past his and went on my way. "Finally!" I practically ran over to the blueberries. "Thank you God!" 

"I had no idea you were obsessed with blueberries." 

His words scared me but I don't know why. I put them in my cart. "It's a tradition." He waited for me to elaborate but I left the thought hanging in the wind. Hey if he can throw "since I met you" out there then I can put out my meekly, "it's tradition". 

"Traditions are always a good thing during the holidays. It reminds us of a simpler and happy time. No thoughts, just traditions." 

"Are you trying to say that you have to be thoughtless to eat my pie?" I pursed my lips and squinted my eyes at him. "Because I will have you know that my blueberry pie is amazing." 

He picked up an apple and pretended not to care. "You said it not me." 

I had to laugh. "Oh I see. Go ahead and make fun, but you should at least try it before you judge it. I never thought of you as a man to pass unfounded judgment." 

"You're right an experiment is in order. Bring a piece of your pie to work on Christmas day and I will gladly take back what I said if it is indeed the best blueberry pie I have ever tasted." 

"Oh no you don't. First of all no one likes a cold pie and secondly it will be gone by the time I get it to work." 

His eyebrow raised in that teasing manner that I love. "You, Sara Sidle, who can hardly eat one order of take-out, can eat a whole pie?" 

"A blueberry one? You bet ya." I pushed my buggy towards him. "If you want some you have to get some when it comes out of the oven." 

He cocked his head to the side. "What time should I drop by?" 

What did he just say? I think I am hearing things again. He just invited himself over to MY place. Is it hot in here? Stay cool Sidle, get yourself together. "Uh...I am baking the pie tomorrow night." 

"Good. I can drop by. Catherine and I switched days off." 

"What?" I mumbled. This is not happening. 

"Eddie said something about needing Christmas Eve with Lindsay because a gig came up and he couldn't take her on Christmas day, so we switched." 

It's just Grissom, Sara. Just relax. He wouldn't make a move if you were the last woman on earth, I said to myself. "Okay then tomorrow night around eight it should be done." 

He nodded. "Can't wait." 

Oh neither can I, I smiled and pushed my cart to the check-out. "See you then Grissom." I called over my shoulder. 

His knock was in perfect sync with my watch. Unfortunately everything else was not. All day things went wrong. First I called mom and dad to wish them a Merry Christmas in case I didn't catch them tomorrow. They were upset with me as usual for something I didn't care enough about to listen. We talked; or rather they scolded me, for about two hours. I don't even remember what I said to them for two hours straight. 

Then I had to do some laundry, it was practically taking over my bedroom. When I get downstairs there are only three machines in working order, and much to my dismay they were taken. The old lady from apartment 3B assured me that she was done soon and I could have her washer, but some stupid lady tried to take it. Well that led to an argument, which led to my blood pressure rising, which led to me throwing that lady's clothes across the laundry room. She called the landlord of the building and George told me to wash another day. What ever happened to the holiday spirit. It was his fault that he didn't call anyone to fix the other four washers. Anyway I had dirty clothes and no place to go. If I went to the coin laundry that meant going all the way cross town. But I went anyway because I knew I wouldn't get another chance to wash my clothes. Luckily though when I got there I had it all to myself. Despite my best efforts to hurry, I was still running late. My pie was supposed to be baked and ready for Grissom but instead it was just a bowl of ingredients on my island counter. Another knock shook me from my thoughts and I went to the door. 

"Hey Grissom!" I said happily. He looked me over. No doubt he thought I looked like a crazy lady. My hair was drawn into a ponytail and the jeans I had on had holes all through them. (They were the only clean pair). At least my tank top was nice. He on the other hand looked good enough for both of us. He was wearing a navy blue colored sweater and khakis. I never saw him so comfortable before. It sure wasn't his usual gray and black attire for work. 

"I was beginning to think I had the wrong apartment." He said. 

I realized this would be the first time at my place and my apartment was just an address in my file. "I was busy." I said reassuringly. 

"Not baking." He peeked his head in. "I don't smell any pie." 

I stepped aside and motioned him to come in. "Well I haven't started. It's been a rough day as far as time goes, so I didn't have time to start when I wanted to. Do you mind waiting?" 

He walked to my living room. "No." 

I closed the door and went to the kitchen to pull out some cooking supplies, well what little I had. "You can turn some music on if you like." I called to him. "All my stuff is..." He was already thumbing through my collection. "Over there." I mumbled. 

"What was that?" He turned. 

I smiled. "Nothing." He put on something I haven't heard in forever. "Steppenwolf Grissom, not very Christmas-y." 

"It's a good song." He shrugged. "I am surprised you own their album." 

"Put it on number eleven." He did as I said and I could swear I saw him smile. "It's one of my favorites." 

"Magic Carpet Ride." He said knowingly. 

"And you didn't even have to look at the CD case." I teased him as I started the stove to cook my blueberries. 

"I notice you have all of the U2 albums. A fan?" 

"Hey U2 is to me like Pink Floyd is to you." I called over my shoulder. I heard the music stop then I heard U2 being played which brought a smile to my face. 

"Better?" 

I turned to face him when I heard how close he was. "Yeah." I smiled weakly. 

He motioned to the counter and my ingredients. "Need help?" 

"If you want to, but I don't want you to think it's delicious because you helped." 

He smiled. "The thought never crossed my mind." 

I opened the bottle of corn syrup and began to mix in the tapioca. "You can make the crust." 

He raised an eyebrow. "You make your own crust too." 

Typical Grissom. "Yes I do." 

"Who started this tradition?" He asked putting flour and the starch in another mixing bowl. 

"My grandmother showed me." I smiled to myself. "She said I loved it as a kid too. One day she showed me and I never forgot." 

He selected the salt and oil for the crust. "Were you close?" 

I never liked personal questions but coming from Grissom it didn't seem like prying. "Yeah you could say that. I was closer to her than my mother anyway." He was quiet. I was glad. I didn't want to explain my family history. "Hand me the sugar would you?" 

"Sure." He stopped and grabbed the sugar container. "I am sorry that you couldn't make your Christmas pie with her. I am sure she would be a more welcomed help than me." 

I sprinkled the sugar in my bowl. "She died six years ago Gris." 

"Oh. Sorry." 

I smiled. "Don't be besides I like you here and your help is welcomed." 

He smiled and continued to mix until it was ready to be rolled into a flat sheet. "Could you...uh push my sleeves up?" He smiled holding his arms out. "I doubt you want my sweater in your pie." 

"No I don't want you to spoil my results." I wiped my hands on the towel then pushed his sleeves back up his arm. I found myself moving slow. I could feel his muscles under his skin and he was so warm to the touch. "There." I looked up to him and he smiled at me. 

"Thanks." He turned back to the counter. 

I went back to my blueberries that were cooking down to mush. They were coming along perfectly. They were just right to put on the concoction of corn syrup, sugar, tapioca. I mixed it all together in the pot and once satisfied I put it all in a bowl. Grissom's pie crust was done and ready to be put in a pan. I nodded for him to place it in the pan so I could pour my filling in. When it was full to the rim I pulled it back and licked the drips from the edge. 

"I saw that." 

"What?" 

He chuckled. "You don't even know what you did." 

I blushed slightly completely unaware of what he was referring to. "What did I do?" 

"You licked the rim of the bowl." He said flatly. "Sampling the fruits of your labor Sara?" 

I drug my finger along the inside of the bowl and licked my finger. "Yes." I went back for more and decided to tease him. "You want some? It's good." 

He stared at me for a moment; I knew I was making him uncomfortable. I could tell the way his shoulders jerked as I held out my finger. He leaned down and surprised me by licking all the blueberry pie filling from my finger. 

"Um. It is good." He said wiping his lips. 

I was beyond okay with this. He just licked, no sucked on my finger, the same finger I put in my own mouth. That was not something Grissom would do. That was the second major shock of my life. The first also came from him, go figure. "I told you." I choked out. 

"Yes you did." 

I grinned and went back to scooping out the leftovers from the bowl as if nothing happened. Savoring every last blueberry and ounce of sugar. 

"Sara your lips are blue." He snickered. 

I licked my lips and wiped them with the back of my hand. "I told you I love blueberries. You might have to fight me for the pie." I joked. "You want more? Grab a spatula." He walked behind me looking for a spatula. I heard him rummaging around. "There is one in the dishwasher." 

"Got it." He said. "No it's my turn to have some." 

I almost broke out in a fit of giggles. He sounded like a big kid. "Here." I dutifully handed the bowl over to him. He began to scrape the bowl and lick the spatula clean. I found myself staring at him. 

"This is good Sara. Never thought blueberries could taste so good." He smiled. "I love it." 

"You haven't even tasted my pie yet?" 

"The ingredients are delicious." He smiled and I smiled. "Okay. I take it back. Your pie is the best I have ever tasted. No need to gloat." 

"Awl Grissom," I teased. "Surrendering your hypothesis without complete results has to be hard for you. But I know it's true so no need to make you wallow." I raised an eyebrow and so did he. 

"You made your point." He placed what was left on the counter and stared at the pie ready to be finished. "So you ready to put the top on?" 

Unknowingly I reached out to his mouth and brushed off piece of blueberry from the corner of his mouth. (And there really was something there this time!) He stiffened. "You had some blueberry." I whispered. I could smell him. Without thinking, as passion drove me, I kissed him; hard. His lips were softer than I thought. I felt him tense and I began to regret what I had done. I pulled away. "Grissom I'm..." 

Before I could shamefully apologize, he kissed me back. I felt his hands on my hips as he pulled me to him. My hands found their way to his neck and into his hair as the kissed deepened. We finally broke the kiss in need of air. 

"You taste like blueberries." He smiled. 

That smile. That half smile. I had to touch his lips again. I went after him forcing my tongue into his mouth. I broke it once again and made a trail of tiny kisses down his neck. I needed him so badly. He gasped as I nibbled on his ear and ran my tongue along his jaw line. I smiled against his face at the response. Then it was my turn to be teased. He stopped me and dropped his lips so they danced across my collarbone and ran dangerously low around my tank top then back to my neck. I couldn't believe this was happening. If this was another one of my dreams... 

"Ow." I said in shock. He bit me. 

He blushed and silenced me with another kiss. He pushed me up against the island counter. I relished in his smell. It was so Grissom. I loved the fell of him against me. It felt so right and all rational thought was lost as the yearning of all these years came through. 

He lifted me up on the countertop of the island. I pulled away and removed my tank top in one swoop over the head. His eyes danced with mischief that almost made me laugh. I had never seen him so full of want. He jerked at the neck of his sweater and pulled it over his head. I couldn't believe this was happening. Between the kissing and the sight of him with out a shirt on, any sense left in my body went out the window. He pushed me back on the counter and climbed on top of me never breaking the kiss. He stopped suddenly. 

"You have blueberry pie filling all through your hair." He said shyly. 

I propped myself on my elbows and felt the sticky blue substance all in my hair. I jerked the scrunchie that held my hair back out and threw it to the floor. "I think I am laying in it too." I said sheepishly. We both sent out a nervous sexual laugh until he kissed me again, then it was a lost cause. Passion took over. He wanted this, I wanted this; we had plenty of opportunities to stop but we didn't. It was completely mutual. 

He climbed down off the counter and took me with him. He looked at me. His eyes were no longer guarded. I could see every emotion in his eyes. They were filled with a desire I have never seen before and it was for me. I nodded and I kissed him again. We began to walk back to my bedroom but we didn't make it that far. I guided him to the closest thing; the couch. 

I pulled him down on top of me. His weight felt so good on top of me. I felt every inch of him and loved it. He began to struggle with my pants as I undid his belt. He stood up and pulled his khakis off. I used that opportunity to slide my jeans to the floor. The kissing and exploration of each other's bodies began once again. I gasped when I felt his tongue sucking the blueberry from my shoulder and arm. My eyes went closed involuntarily. I never would have thought of Grissom as such a passionate love maker. He was. It was my turn to touch him. He jerked under my touch and backed away. 

"Sorry...it's been..." 

I put my finger across his lips. "Me too." He seemed to relax a bit and the kissing was back in action. He had a taste that I can't describe. I needed more of him, and right now. I pushed the coffee table with my leg and rolled us onto the floor. He rolled me over and he was on top again. 

I smiled. This was FINALLY happening and God he felt so good. 

*************************************** 

"Sara you awake?" Grissom called never turning to look at me. 

I blinked back to reality. That's what it felt like; a dream and now I had to face my morbid reality. "Yes." Both of us were afraid to move; afraid to see regret in the other's eyes. I rolled onto my back again and looked over to him for the first time since last night. A bare shoulder peeked out from under the blanket. I felt the need to touch that shoulder. 

It was quiet for a while, then he spoke. "I think I should go." 

My heart stopped. No. Please don't do this. I clutched the blanket tight to make sure my body was completely covered. Say something Sara! "Grissom...but I want you to stay." 

He rolled over and for the first time I saw his eyes. They were a mixture of the raw emotions that usually plagued the eyes after making love. I wondered if he could see those same emotions raging in mine right now. 

"Are you sure? I can go Sara and we could forget everything that happened." He said hurriedly. 

My brows knitted in confusion. I don't see the wall that guards this man so fiercely as before. It is removed. I realize that he is not asking out of fear but out of concern that he did something wrong. Does he regret it? This changes everything after all. And even if he wanted me to forget it I doubt I could. I regard my next question with dread that begins in my heart and courses through my veins. "Do you want to forget it? Pretend nothing happened?" 

He paused and looked at me. "If you do." He said finally. 

"No I don't. Grissom..." I wanted to say more I couldn't find the words and looked away in frustration. We were both quiet for several long minutes. I became ashamed of my passion and lust that I felt for this man. He hated me. 

He touched my hand. "Sara I don't regret it if you don't." 

I looked back at him with tears in my eyes. "I don't." I whispered. 

A smiled graced his sweet lips as he touched my hair pulling out a smashed blueberry. "I loved your pie by the way." 

I let out a relieving laugh. "You ruined my pie." 

"That's okay it tasted better on you than it would in any pie crust." 

I laughed a little harder at his playfulness. I took one look at him and felt the need to touch him again. I scooted over to him and repositioned the blanket so I could feel his skin against mine. He took in a sudden intake of air as we touched again. He closed his eyes then opened them to my smile. I was flattered that I could do that to him. He wrapped an arm around me and held me tight. 

"I love you Sara." He whispered. 

My heart could burst. For all those years I waited for him to say that. Before they only existed in my dreams. I wonder if he knew how long I wanted him. I have never felt so good in my life. "I love you too Grissom." I whispered. 

"And Sara?" 

"Yeah?" I said into his chest. 

"Merry Christmas." 

I looked at my watch. He was right. It was Christmas morning. "Merry Christmas Grissom." I grinned widely. "I can't believe we made love in front of my Christmas tree." 

I felt his chest rise in a chuckle. "I can't believe how hard your floor is." He smiled down to me. "But it's okay, I love how the lights looked on your bare skin." 

I leaned up and deeply kissed his tender lips which ignited both of our passions once again. I got exactly what I wanted for Christmas. (And so did all the G/S shippers out there! Geek Love Rules! MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!) 

Fin. 


End file.
